defending_the_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Defending the Game Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to Defending The Game. We are a group of seven friends who aim to amuse and entertain. We play all sorts of games from retro and indie to brand new titles. We upload videos on Mondays and live stream up to three times a week, usually on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays. History Defending The Game is a comedy gaming Youtube channel. The channel was created in August 2015 but its first full video upload wasn't until Valentine’s Day 2017. It showcased the co-op mode of the videogame, Octodad: Dadliest Catch. The group considers this date (14th February) to be the channels true birthday. Today, the channel is ran by seven friends, Mark Smith, Nathan Cox, Gina Cox, Tom Brewin, Adam "Finn" Findley, Ashley Lucas and Tasha Sharman. 2015-2017 In late 2015 and as part of a dissertation project investigating the moral panic of video games vs violence in the media, original founder, Mark Smith, created the Defending the Game Youtube channel as well as securing a website domain name. Shortly after opening them, the channel and website lay dormant. Two years later, Mark discussed the possibility of starting a Youtube channel with co-founder Nathan Cox. Mark uploaded the first test videos on 18th and 27th January 2017. These uploads were first to test the Roxio capture card capabilities and second the Playstation 4 Sharefactory features. Both test videos used footage capture from the videogame, Destiny. Satisfied with the tests, Mark and Nathan uploaded a 13 minute video showcasing the co-op mode of OctoDad: Dadliest Catch on February 14th 2017. It serves as the gaming channel's official starting point, with the pair reprising their roles on Valentine's Day 2018 and playing the game again on Defending The Game's 1st anniversary. Shortly after OctoDad's upload, on 26th February 2017, Nathan's wife, Gina Cox became the third co-founder by appearing in Sports Friends, her first video with her husband. Joining Mark, Nathan and Gina within a month were Tom Brewin and his wife Hayley. These five became the original members of the Defending the Game channel. The channel would continue to produce gaming content consisting of roughly 20-25 minute gameplay videos with comedic, anedotal commentary for the first year of its inception. Occasionally there would be a short live action video either showcasing a board game or documenting a local gaming landmark. In March 2017, Nathan and Gina contacted their mutual friend from college about creating some professional looking logos, avatars and channel banner. The mutual friend referred them to her brother who agreed designed the original 5 avatars. In at the end of their third month as a channel, Nathan edited and uploaded the very first compilation video, Best Of April 2017. This video combined funny clips from February and March as well. On the 3rd June 2017, Nathan & Gina made their livestream debut, providing commentary and audience interaction on Telltale's: The Walking Dead Season 3. On 27th of July 2017, four months after after joining, Hayley Brewin decided to leave the channel. Hayley has appeared in twenty-six videos for the channel (excluding Best ofs & Compilations). Her last video appearance was in XCOM 2 Part III. In August, Nathan and Gina invited Nathan’s best friend since primary school, Ashley Lucas and his then boyfriend, Adam “Finn” Findley over to their house to record them playing two games; the videogame Pocket Fighter and Twister. The resulting 15minute Pocket Fighter video was released on 21st August 2017. It marks the first DTG appearance from the pair. Finn was a self-confessed massive fan of DTG at the time, notably keeping his partner up at night, laughing along to Nathan and Gina's nine-part Dream Daddy lets play. In September 7th 2017, Tasha Sharman, the seventh and final member of Defending the Game made her first appearance in Whiteday: A Labyrinth Called School with channel co-founder, Nathan. Tasha is Gina Cox's best friend since college. Tasha is also responsible for spearheading the first DTG podcast, in October of the following year. In the latter half of 2017, Nathan and Gina went back to their mutual friends brother and asked him to create an updated logo and banner for the channel. The previous attempts were thrown together by Nathan and limited experience in Photoshop. As well as the updated logos, you see today, he also created avatars for Finn, Ashley and Tasha in the process. Gina has admittedly, touched up a few of the founders' avatars since becoming proficient in Photoshop through the thumbnails. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse